Kuva Fortress
| connections = | boss = | relay = }} :For the tileset, see Grineer Asteroid Fortress. The Kuva Fortress is a location in the Star Chart introduced in Update 19. As the seat of the Grineer's power and home to their Queens, the Kuva Fortress is an imposing asteroid base filled with formidable weapons and sophisticated defensive systems designed to keep even the toughest of enemies out. The base is also constantly mobile with its Fomorian engines, making it difficult to locate and track while keeping its existence well-hidden. Permanent access to Kuva Fortress is gained after completion of The War Within quest. Enemies Unique Enemies Archwing enemies will attack in open-air tiles. There are, however, no dedicated Archwing missions on the planet, and, despite the Archwing being required for every mission, tiles with Archwing-elements are rare. Notes *Unlike other planets in the Star Chart, the Kuva Fortress actually moves around the Star Chart, appearing in different places in relation to other planets. *Planets located around the Kuva Fortress as it rotates will contain Kuva Siphon missions. *The Survival node "Taveuni" has unique mechanics where players can harvest Kuva, see here for more information. Layout The Kuva Fortress is one of the most compact and maze-like missions in the game, second only to Infested Ships. With winding corridors leading to spiderweb like paths into branching rooms or open areas, it's easy for new players to get lost in this tileset. Besides its size and complexity, it is also unique in the sense that it is heavily fortified with traps and turrets, that will activate if alarms are triggered by invincible sensors. In addition to turrets becoming active and the alarms automatically being triggered (alerting enemies as well, unlike Corpus Security Cameras) traps such as explosives mines will arm themselves, which often are in the path of fleeing Tenno attempting to find cover. Mirage's Sleight of Hand ability is useful for taking control of many of these traps and fortifications, turning them off or even actively reprogramming them against the Grineer, similar to Nyx's Mind Control or Chaos. The Worm Queen is often seen and heard on scattered monitors throughout the facility, giving updates, orders, or sadistic threats to Grineer on board. Despite this, her transmissions never address the player even if alarms have been triggered. Missions Trivia *The mission nodes are all named after the Fiji islands. *If undetected, a special room with a big monitor will spawn many Grineer who stand idle in formation and face the screen, as information is barked from the monitor. This is the only known case of enemies being specifically placed like this. Bugs *On Pago in the vault with the identical rooms, if the player gets caught underneath the folding ramp of the console they will be trapped and using the /unstuck command does not work, since the game does not consider the area out of bounds. **The only tested way to escape the folding ramp is to switch between Operator mode and your Warframe. When you enter Operator mode, it places your Operator in front of your Warframe and then switching back to your Warframe will cause you to summon the Warframe to where your Operator is, causing you to move forward. Media Kuva Fortress Worm Transmissions (Warframe) More Kuva Fortress Worm Transmissions (Warframe) Warframe Guide - Kuva Farming 2017 Patch History *Optimizations for the Kuva Fortress tileset. This includes cleaning up wasteful materials, abusive lighting, volumetrics, overdrawn meshes and much more. More optimizations to come! *Optimized performance in a section of the Kuva Fortress. *Tamu is now a Disruption node. *Moved defense from Fortress Tamu to Nabuk to replace Capture. *Fixed Grineer Latchers on the Kuva Fortress being 'friendly' to Tenno. *Added the repurposed Kuva Defense tile used in Kuva Survival Missions to other Fortress missions. ;New Gamemode - Endless Kuva Survival! Endless Kuva Survival brings an Excavation/Defense twist while maintaining the intensity of Survival. This gamemode offers players a much requested avenue to acquire Kuva outside of the Siphon/Flood mechanic and on the aptly named Kuva Fortress! Players, both Public and Solo, now balance risk and reward as they sacrifice their Life Support Towers for precious Kuva. The current Kuva awarded per successful Kuva Harvester is set at 200. A plethora of test runs and acquired stats showed that 200 Kuva sat safely in between Kuva Siphon and Kuva Flood missions. This value is not set in stone - we are eager to read your feedback from your own playthroughs! *''In an effort to address the issue of people not noticing the movement of The Kuva Fortress, we have made the loop completion time odd rather than a 24 hour cycle. Players who were logging in around the same daily time found that the Kuva Fortress would always be roughly in the same position, and was restricting the variety of Kuva Siphon missions available.'' * Fix: Fixed the Kuva Fortress position not setting up correctly every other day. }} See Also *Kuva *Grineer Asteroid Fortress – main tileset for Kuva Fortress. *Assault – sabotage subtype, that is limited to this tileset. es:Fortaleza Kuva Category:Grineer Category:Update 19 Category:Planets Category:Missions